King & Queen
by the.striped.one
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has some rare free time in the office and starts to ponder on unnecessary things. They know each other for so long ... When did she fall for him anyway? 2nd Chapter in Roy's POV up - Royai; possible spoilers; mangaverse; complete
1. Her King

**Foreword: **Spoilerific up to manga chapter 62 and Brotherhood ep. 54. It won't make much sense if you don't know those, so stay away in that case and go watch Brotherhood instead :3

The story is told in third person, but it's all Riza's point of view only. Alluding to adult themes, but no explicit description. Can be easily missed :P

This is inspired by Winry's love epiphany in the train and my desire to write something from Hawkeye's POV again. Because she's awesome. It's actually a rewrite of a story of mine (haven't posted it) were Hawkeye retells her backstory fully, but I decided to skip most of it here.

**Disclaimer:** I do own FMA! It's there in my shelf ... well 12 volumes of it. I don't claim the rights for Fullmetal Alchemist, though. The characters weren't my idea sadly.

* * *

**Her King  
**

When she had fallen for him, she couldn't say.

Hawkeye glanced secretly over to the Colonel, averting her gaze from the book on her lap. He was ruffling his hair and cursing about not having enough time for his paperwork. She had told him to start right away, but he never listens, goofing around as soon she turns her back on him.

Now he had to work through midday break. And she had nothing to do, until he was done. Lieutenant Hawkeye was able to relax in her break, that was rare.

The book she read prompted her to let her thoughts go to unnecessary places, though. It was about young adults fleeing from their home town because of a brewing war. She normally was hesitant about war stories, they woke too many slumbering and painful memories. But this one had been a present. From someone who should understand her distaste of stories like that, so she gave it a shot.

The last paragraph stuck out to her like a sore thumb. The little group needed to separate having to flee from a few soldiers trying to capture them. The hero turned around before hurrying away in the opposite direction, taking the hand of the heroine in his hand:

"_Jane! I knew. From the moment I saw you. I fell for you right there and then! I love you!"_

"_Oh Charles – what can I say, of course I love you, too! Since the dance – our very first, when you took my hand in yours, I-"_

Hawkeye threw the book on her desk with a grunt. Seriously?

Romance novels where actually a guilty pleasure of hers. She loved them, but she wouldn't say it out loud as long she could help it. But this dialogue … was just so … so … _fake_.

The overblown confession aside, to minimize their feelings on a single meeting – that was too ridiculous.

Not that she discredited the concept of love on first sight in general, but … seriously?

From the point of view of the reader it had been clear as crystal that they fell for each other on their first meeting. It was just too obvious. The dramatic focus of their eyes locking - bwah.

She favored subtlety in her novels.

It's not like she could say her experiences in love could be taken as a general example, but still.

She glanced at her Colonel again – who was sweating severely and taking up a notch in the swearing department – then glanced at her watch (the one in the office ran 5 minutes early – her work, but didn't take much effect on the punctuality of her fellow officers). He still had 15 minutes left.

Why did she fall for a moron like that? Hawkeye sighed. Maybe opposites do attract after all.

She knew she loved him, even so she could only admit it to herself. Saying it aloud to anyone (but Hayate) would open a gate she had kept safe and shut for a long time.

Reading that scene, she wondered – since when? Was there this moment he changed from a simple man to a beloved being all surrounded with sparkly glitter and shine?

It hadn't been love at first sight, that she was sure of. They had been so young … still children. He only was fifteen if she recalled right. Ha, he's double as old now. That made her grin. He was so sensitive about his age.

When she had met him then, he was so very different. Naïve, oozing with innocence, a bit clumsy, with messy hair, but goodhearted to the very bone. She still remembered how he held out his hand when they first met. His first impression had been positive, but her heart hadn't fluttered when they shook hands for the first time. Admittedly, she found him attractive even back then and had been somewhat nervous, but no - far from love. Heck, she didn't even know what love was then, it had been an obscure concept to her.

Was it when she entrusted her father's secrets to him?

They had moved her, his idealistic beliefs. His wonderful dream. She wanted to believe in it, too. To believe in him.

The memory of showing him the secrets tattooed on her back made her cheeks heat up. The tattoo she hated so much. And no one else knew about.

It had been awkward, standing there in front of him, with her upper half exposed. She hadn't dared to look over her shoulder, once he started analyzing her father's work, copying it in a sketch book. They had been silent during the whole process. He had traced the lines on her back absentmindedly – his touch so light she barely had felt it … as if he had been afraid of hurting her.

That day she gave him the means to master the most powerful form of alchemy. She had thought she would give an opportunity, but she just passed along her burden. Hawkeye had realized that, when she saw him again – in Ishval.

The Lieutenant stood up from her desk to make some coffee. She shot her superior a warning glance while passing. He winced. Ten minutes left.

The shock of seeing him there on the battlefield, in her scope, after taking another life to save his, it had her paralyzed. She had felt like she wanted to throw up.

As a sniper she had taken enough lives – she could imagine how many the 'Flame Alchemist' was able to take equipped with her father's research. Her view form the sniping spots was good, sometimes she could see the fire for hours, while it devoured whole villages. Her work.

What she felt then was mainly guilt and horror. There was no place for love.

She could still remember the look on his face when he recognized the girl in front of him. His eyes had changed, the innocence killed and replaced by agony. 'Killer's eyes'. It's what he had called it.

They often sat together, with future Brigadier General Hughes, talking, drinking .. or sitting in silence.

It had been then they had crossed the professional border for the first time, searching for warmth in the surprisingly cold desert nights. Trying to comfort each other temporarily. Desperately reaching for a few moments that would let them feel alive again. They often cried, still entangled.

The first drops of coffee assembled in the empty can of the machine in front of her.

She had wanted to hate him. To yell at him for killing people with the knowledge that was supposed to be used as means of helping them. But the only one she could truly blame was herself. It had been her choices, hers alone that led to this. She had shared her father's research with him, she had decided to join the military, she was the one pulling the trigger on men defending their home.

The misery in his eyes spoke volumes about the guilt he felt himself.

They could have easily ended up hating each other. _He _could have easily ended up hating her. Hawkeye had been the one to burden him with this horrible flame alchemy. And when the war had finally ended, she even asked him to sear her back, to destroy her father's secrets, to burn the skin he had caressed. But he complied. And never blamed her for bringing so much anguish upon him.

He freed her. He severed the ties she had to alchemy and her father.

It had hurt, but nothing against the pain she had felt, when the alchemy canvas had been needled into her skin. Or the pain she felt knowing what harm the knowledge on her back had inflicted. Now it couldn't be encoded anymore, she had received the chance to become herself.

She hid the tattoo that blemished her back till this day as best as she could. Mainly to avoid uncomfortable questions. She didn't want anyone to know about it. Even if it meant strange looks for avoiding showers in headquarters.

He was the only one who knew why she always wore turtle neck shirts under her uniform. Or why she always chose a high neck when out of it. Sometimes she had the feeling as if his gaze lingered on her neck, remembering where the tattoo begins.

The Lieutenant turned the coffee machine off and filled two cups.

When she applied for a post under him it wasn't because she had fallen for him. She had decided to walk down the path she had chosen to the very end. If she had to dirty her hands in order to make a world the next generation could live in happily, so be it. As much she resented alchemy, the concept of equivalent exchange suited her just fine in this case.

Her superior had surprised her then. He didn't just make her his aide, he made her watch _his _back. Their promises came full circle.

To watch over him – to unsure his safety and his righteousness. If he ever stepped off his path, she would be the one putting a bullet through his head. She would. It would cost her everything, but she would.

Hawkeye walked over to the Colonel's desk and sat one of the cups down. Before she could open her mouth, he whined:

"Spare me. I know, I know! Only five minutes. I'll manage somehow." He frantically scribbled over the document in front of him, signing it a little off mark.

"... Thanks for the coffee." he added as if it was an afterthought. Without looking up he brought the cup to his lips. Cursing again when he noticed that it was still hot.

His Lieutenant shook her head with a deep sigh and trotted back to her seat.

They had been together for a long time. She was there watching his back every day, through all these years.

Considering their history and the responsibilities they held for each other, it wasn't a surprise she felt more for him then she should. It would be easier if she wouldn't.

She bet everything on him, on his success. If he ever was to fail it meant game over – there would be nothing left. She would be a spare – useless, without a purpose.

But the game was still running and she made sure to guard him, with all her means.

Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't stupid, she had noticed her worry for his well being wasn't only of professional nature. And it didn't stop with their history either, which was loaded with bad memories. She genuinely cared for him.

The chair screeched a bit when she sat down. She put her cup next to her finished paperwork and picked up the book again, flipping back to page 101.

To pinpoint the moment she had fallen for him was impossible.

Sipping on her coffee she watched the Colonel throwing pieces of paper around. He seemed to look for a specific form.

She did fall for him long ago. That she knew.

Somewhere, sometime when she had worked alongside him?

No.

It was the whole time.  
She hadn't been in love with him the whole time, but the entire time span was what made her love him.

She loved the innocent boy, who thought he could change the world.  
He still existed in the grown man right in front of her.

She loved the Major, who's eyes were full of despair.  
His eyes still carried the sadness from these days.

She loved the Colonel, who rarely showed how he truly felt.  
His facades fooled many, but not her.

She loved this man, who completely drove her up the wall and still managed to be admirable.

She loved him.

Even so, he gave her such a stupid novel. He had worn a strange grin on his face when he handed it to her, so she expected something meaning to tease her, not just something utterly dull.

One of the characters had piqued her interest, though. _'Elizabeth'_. But she didn't have any important scenes, since her sad backstory had been revealed.

Gulping the remains of her coffee down, she looked at her watch again.

Time's up.

She stood up. "Sir, the documents have to be delivered now."

He frantically scribbled on the last piece of paper lying in front of him unfinished. After curving out the g of 'Mustang' and thus finishing his signature, he threw his pen on his desk and pushed his chair back. Flinging his arms in the air he exclaimed victoriously: "Done!"

"Good, I will be delivering the documents then." Hawkeye strode over to examine his work.

Grinning like he just won a boxing championship, he picked up his mug and enjoyed his coffee.

"How do you like your book, Lieutenant?" he asked when she sorted the papers on his desk.

"It's a little shallow." the Lieutenant answered truthfully. She eyed him trying to read what was on his mind.

Her superior smiled sheepishly, but averted his gaze from her.

"Hmm, you shouldn't judge too soon. Once you're at this wonderful chapter in the mountains, you will come to like even the dull chapters in the beginning."

"Is that at the end, Sir?"

"No" he took another sip from the coffee. "the story truly begins there."

* * *

**Notes & rant:**

Thank you for reading! :)  
Too corny? Too confusing? If you want to leave praise or criticism, please feel free to do so, I'm happy about both.

Also sorry if I messed up with the past tense. Past in the past is a betch to me :'o Hope it's not too bad.

Yeah, it's inspired by the chess theme – surprise! -, but I tried to not throw it down your throats and avoided to drop the title in the middle. Hawkeye approves of the 'subtlety'! …. *ducks*

There might follow a companion piece (as a second chapter), doing the same with Roy's POV. But I fear it to be too lame. I tend to just letting it rot atm, but just the queen without the king? Also the thing about the book would be left open :/ Meh.

This was supposed to be way more serious. But I never see what my brain fabricates until I type, huh? Not nearly as lighthearted as the two tiny stories I've posted here before, though.

Know _Jane_ Bennett and _Charles_ Bingley? :D Yes, it has an _Elizabeth_, too! I'm not dissing Jane Austen with this, I'm just lazy when it comes to create names, so I stole from her "_Pride & Prejudice_", which is a favorite of mine. I disclaim that, too :P Hawkeye isn't reading that btw.


	2. His Queen

**Thank you very much for the reviews and adds!** Hugs and cookies for you! Feel very honored by every single one. I'm really grateful :)

Also sorry it took so long. Blame the exams and me not getting satisfied with it until now.

Picks up where chapter 1 left of.

This time it's Roy's POV solely – all him not me. I snuck in some parallels to the first part, hope it makes sense.

Warnings? Same as in ch. 1 - Alluding to adult themes again. Pretty much like in the first, this time it's sometime else (remember Riza thought 'first time'). Not as easy to miss, but just as harmless in description. Alluding to violence, too I guess.

And still don't own FMA.

* * *

**His Queen**

„If you'll excuse me then, Sir." Lieutenant Hawkeye saluted and turned around, carrying the due documents.

The Colonel watched his aide leave, his eyes fixed on her back.

Lucky - he finished on time. Now, he could relax for a bit. He pushed the rest of his paperwork away from him, knowing perfectly well that a lot of it still had a deadline today. But he just worked his ass off, he deserved a break. Also his Lieutenant expected him to start on it too late, so why disappoint her?

She always kept him in check. Hovering over him. Watching him.

He could always tell when her eyes were on him. Or at least he would swear he could. Even when she did her own paperwork or just read a book - he felt like she was inspecting him in regular intervals, making sure he did what he was supposed to do. It was hard to tell sometimes, because of her golden bangs hanging over her face.

He didn't mind, though. Why would he? There are more horrible things than being watched by a beautiful woman.

She could be pretty scary, but he still appreciated it. Maes once told him the Lieutenant was perfect for him, since he needs a firm hand. Indeed, he did.

He had never told anyone. Not Maes. Not her. But he knew. He cared more for her than he should.

Colonel Mustang had fallen for his ever so efficient Lieutenant long ago.

Never said it aloud … still he was pretty sure both of them knew. Or had known in Maes case. His heart sank at the thought of his late friend. But he shut it away, away to that dark corner inside of him, that grew day by day.

He gulped down the last remains of his coffee. Strong, just like he liked it. She knew what he liked. Didn't even ask if he wanted a cup, she was aware he would need a good coffee after that work rush.

As strict his aide was, she was just as caring. Those stern eyes, could show a warmth able to rival the sun. She was his support in more than one way.

She was there to catch him when he fell. She was there to correct him when he made a mistake. She was there to shoot him when he would step off his path.

He was sure she would do her duty - keep her promise. Another reason for him to not fail her. If there was something he wanted more than to become Führer, than it would be to not cause her anymore pain than he already had in the past.

Their past. A story full of misery.

And yet from it bloomed a relationship full of trust and understanding.

Letting his eyes fly over the room, he caught the novel he had given his aide lying on her desk. He grinned. She was about a fourth into the book and just like expected, didn't have a clue why exactly he had given it to her.

The book was actually the reason he came to like the name '_Elizabeth_'. He loved to use that name as a code name for her, not just because of the distant resemblance to her given name, but because of that very story.

'_Riza_'. … he hadn't called her that in an eternity. The name of the sweet girl that was his late master's daughter. There was barely anything left of her today. At least not visibly to the naked eye. The innocence had been brutally killed during Ishval, but the sweetness still existed in her. Somewhere buried under her strict face, the kind smile still lingered ... the one he adored so much.

His heart had skipped a beat when he saw her for the very first time. It wasn't like he fell for her right then and there, but how could he stay unfazed with her walking in? It's not what you expect when you think of the offspring of your rather gloomy master.

... he was double as old know than when they first met. He frowned bitterly. She could still easily pass as 20 years old. A grin formed on his lips.

She was a lot sexier now than in her teens, though. That was something he surely couldn't say aloud. Not that he would dare to talk about her like that anyway, but he couldn't help his thoughts. He wasn't blind after all.

The uniform didn't do the female body justice. It was shallow, but he loved when she took her jacket off on hot days and just ran around in that black turtle neck shirt of hers. Not revealing at all actually, but the shirt clutched to her curves, what resulted in making his eyes wander. He only let them when she had her back to him, though. Just to be sure.

Her back. That she had entrusted to him. He couldn't help but try to remember where the tattoo was exactly and how it looked sometimes. And the scars. His work.

He had caused her so much pain. Physically and mentally. She had given him her father's research to fulfill his naive dream and he committed genocide with it. For her to watch.

She probably had joined the military because of him, too. Because he had given her that stupid card at her father's funeral.

If it weren't for him, she would never have gone to Ishval, she would never have suffered so much. Who knows? She might have settled down for a quiet, but happy life. Having a warm, small family by now. She would wear a smile, holding a little hand in hers when she walked down the street.

And still, after all he had done to her, he had the nerve to love her.

How she didn't end up hating him was a mystery to him. She had thanked him for burning her back. _Thanked_. Her muffled cries still ringed in his ears.

The Colonel stood up from his chair with a big yawn, turning to face the window. A few low ranked officers sat on the grass talking like they hadn't a care in the world.

The Hero of Ishval had abused the powers she had given him access to and yet she didn't hunt him down to do justice. No, she decided to stay in the military. Decided to follow him - _'even to hell'_.

Her decision sealed an unhappy life for her and yet it was his biggest luck. The Lieutenant was the most capable of his subordinates. The battlefield, the office, himself – she was an expert in handling all.

He then spotted some very familiar officers joining those on the meadow. Falman and Fuery didn't seem very comfortable.

"_Lieutenant Hawkeye will scold us if we don't return right away!"_ - must be what Fuery was saying gesturing like that. Hah~ she even did most of the scolding in his place.

Havoc and Breda ignored the Sergeant, while the latter joined in on the card game the others were playing. Colonel Mustang could open the window and shout at them. They were so stupid and slacked off right in plain sight after all. And their supervisor was a goddamn sniper. Very clever, they sure will go unnoticed.

The door opened, he couldn't help but grin to himself. Speaking of the devil!

Lieutenant Hawkeye saluted with new paperwork in hand and proclaimed that everything was delivered now.

"Good, thank you" he said with an approving nod.

The Lieutenant went from desk to desk leaving a little stack of documents on each of them.

"They still haven't returned." she stated, sighing. "It wasn't that much to do."

"Hmm, are you assuming they're slacking off somewhere, Lieutenant?" the grin crawled it's way back on his face while he glanced over to the people in question.

She frowned. "I hope they don't, Sir."

The Colonel watched as she placed the last papers in her hand on his desk. On top of one of the other piles. He was sure she would have already spotted them if it wasn't for him standing right in front of the pretty picture.

"Some of these are due today, Sir." she informed him flatly.

His grin fell from his face and shattered on the ground.

"Gah! I just finished a whole pile and there are still others left for today – and now I get even more! What are they thinking? "

The Colonel ruffled through his hair in frustration.

"It's good you remembered the other documents that still need to be finished, Colonel." Her eyes told him that this comment was actually a demand.

He froze. Damn, she got him there.

'No way out, might as well.' he thought. He grunted and sat down in his chair again, signaling defeat. He could swear her lips started to form a small smile, before she faced away and strolled over to the coffee machine.

"More coffee, Sir?"

"... yes, please. Thanks."

For a moment there was just silence again, as she prepared the coffee and he flipped unmotivated through the documents in front of him. One of the few instances she had her back to him. That only happened in the office. He couldn't help but watch her secretly for a bit.

The uniform really sucked.

He had fallen for her long ago. When exactly he couldn't say.

He had tried to pinpoint when, but only ended up going through their miserable past without finding the defining moment. He just loved her, there didn't need to be logic behind it. The only conclusion he came up was that he felt so about his subordinate, because of all their past.

He loved the cute and innocent girl he had met so long ago.  
That girl ended up believing in his naïve dream.

He loved the broken girl with the killer's eyes who saved his life in Ishval.  
Sharing her warmth with him during those horrible times.

He loved the determined woman, applying for a post under him.  
That woman became the safe keeper of him and his beliefs. Or his executioner.

He loved the woman right in front of him, making sure he did his work.  
And made him coffee.

All of her past was still there, in the present Riza Hawkeye in front of him; She followed him, because she believed in him changing the country. She still hurt from what they had done – her eyes showed it. Her determination was evident. He had no doubt that she would pull the trigger.

The Lieutenant placed a now refilled mug on his desk without a word and got back to her desk.

And she shared her warmth with him. With a cup of coffee. With her never ending musings over proper working. Or … with letting his fingers feel the warmth himself.

Seldom. They seldom crossed the professional line. Especially, since she had become his aide. They always stayed professional. …well, almost.

Their past was what had brought them together.  
Their past was what kept them apart.

But there were always exceptions, even for them. One not very long ago.

Hughes was dead. He felt the dark corner tightening again, tugging at his insides.  
The news had hit him hard. And yet he had done his best not to show it. She had been the only one seeing tears on his face. During the time right after his death she kept a very close eye on him – meaning even closer than usually. Making him eat at least a little for every meal, escorting him home, never leaving his side. His masquerade never worked on her, she had known how horrible he felt. He could fool many, but not her. The situation demanded of him to not show any weakness ... his pride didn't allow it either. She let him be, never pushed, just looked after him.

One night when she had followed him home again (with dinner in hand) he had pulled out a bottle of vodka. It was the same kind Hughes, her and him had drunk then, when they sat around together during the war. He always felt like he could still smell the burned corpses whenever he saw that brand. They had sat on the floor leaning on his couch, mostly in silence or speaking about trivial things.  
When he was starting to tell stories about his late friend, he suddenly had stopped in the middle of a particular stupid one, unable to continue.

She had stayed that night.

He looked over at the Lieutenant, who was working diligently. Her eyes and pen flew over the paper. She seemed to be writing a report.

The book was placed at the utmost corner, looking abandoned.  
He wasn't entirely sure if she would pick up the reason for him giving it to her. The Colonel normally was an open book to her, so the doubt wasn't very big. Yes, she'll understand. He just wanted to share the story with her. The story that had touched him so much.

The plot and the main character's weren't the reason. The main couple was sweet, specially when their true bond starts to form in the course of all and the shallowness in the start only adds to it by contrasting, but it wasn't very complex in the end. It was a simple story of two people falling in love during a crisis. He knew she liked romance novels, he could tell from the covers of the books she was always reading, but he knew this one wasn't what she normally picked up. First of all it had a war setting, she couldn't possibly like that. Second – the main couple consisting of Charles and Jane was bluntly introduced and seemed very shallow in the beginning.

But he was sure she would like the subplot of Elizabeth, even so she didn't have much spotlight. Elizabeth was a young woman, who was just as strong and determined as she was beautiful. Yet, she was still inexperienced and was the wife of a soldier. Their hometown got evacuated and she got caught up in things and ended up fleeing with a young group of adults – the protagonists Charles and Jane were part of it. The army that was hunting them was the same Elizabeth's husband belonged to. She prayed that he may be save and that they will get reunited again someday and that he might forgive her for leaving without him. That they would be able to join hands again, both alive and on the same side. Two years and many horrible events later one of the lads in the group that had started to fancy her confronted Elizabeth. The Colonel remembered this part very well, he had read it multiple times:

"_Why? Why are you still waiting for him? Why are you holding out? He is likely dead! Dead long ago! He was only a lowly soldier, right at the front-line ... And even if he somehow survived - when you see him, he will shoot you. You are a fugitive – it doesn't matter you didn't want to and it isn't your fault – You are with us! With the enemies! Please, this way … you will only suffer … please, you have to face the truth!"_

_Goodwin stood before her, tears in his eyes. She didn't respond, just looked blankly at the wall to her right. So he continued, inching closer to her and his voice shaky:_

"_Listen … I know, you don't want to hear this. And I know 'He is a honorable man!', but even when he survived-" Elizabeth pushed the hand reaching for her away._

"_NO! Listen! He will have remarried! You are dead to your own people, you know that. Or if he isn't married he-"_

"_Don't question his faithfulness." she interrupted him with a growl._

"_But, look! This war ... He can't be with you, he will never be!"_

"_He is." Goodwin blinked, unable to respond. Elizabeth still looked at the wall, but her eyes showed the determination that he had come to love._

"_He is always with me. Didn't you notice? We can't hold hands. I can't look him into his warm hazel eyes. He can't hold me tight to make it all go away. We can't share our warmth. Yet we do. _

_The only reason I am still sane and able to walk forward – day after day, with all the horrors we face – is, that he is with me. His heart is. And mine is with him. I still feel my heart beating – so it's still with him."_

"_I understand if you want to believe that, but … this path, it can't make y__ou happy, it's just self-destructive."_

"_No, you can't understand. This path is the one I've chosen and I'm well aware of the consequences and the risks."_

"_But-"_

"_It doesn't matter. It's the only one I want to take." _

She stayed true to her word. Many, many more years passed and their paths didn't even cross a single time. Elizabeth supported her new allies as best as she could, working for peace together. Not a single word about her husband until news spread that the opposing army's General had been overthrown by a coup. The leader of it had been her husband - Gerald. The resulting confusion helped their plan greatly and so not only they succeeded in forcing the two parties to sign a truce, but Elizabeth and Gerald were reunited – after 12 long years. Both utterly battered and full of nightmares and scars – and both full of love and happiness, that they could finally share in body and mind.

At least that's what Colonel Mustang interpreted from the few lines that described their reunion. But their trust and love spoke volumes - without much exposition. Their reunion was simple and without many words, yet it said so much about the bond they shared.

A silent love. A love that couldn't be expressed through traditional methods. A love that gave them strength, even when apart. A love no-one else understood.

It didn't need many lines.

The staple of paper in front of him looked bigger than just a moment ago.

"... Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir?" The Lieutenant replied instantly, pausing her work to look at him.

"You don't seem to be bothered that your colleagues still haven't returned."

"No, Sir."

"May I ask why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't seem to be bothered by them playing around, Colonel, so I figured they had your blessing."

".. you saw them?"

"Yes, when I put the new paperwork on your desk."

The Colonel had to laugh. "And I thought you couldn't see them with me standing in front of the window."

"It's my job as your bodyguard to observe and assess your environment, Colonel." she retorted.

"But still … don't you normally make sure they work properly, Lieutenant?"

"The documents I've brought are due today, but they neither affect you, Colonel or me so I won't bother." The Colonel could swear he could hear a slight sign of amusement in her voice. She felt him staring and continued:

"They are forms for claiming bonus payments for solving the incident two weeks ago without a ruckus. I brought some for them, since they didn't pick them up this morning. It'll be too late in-" she glanced at her watch. "-in 15 minutes."

"What about mine?"

"It was among the documents I delivered before. Sir, you signed it just this morning, you surely remember." The Lieutenant uttered with a slightly accusing tone.

The Colonel just grunted approvingly, ignoring her implied criticism. Now, this was amusing! They're faces when they see they missed some extra money ... he started to grin evilly. Serves them right, they might as well learn their lesson and start to work prop-

"Sir, please do your paperwork." His grin faded.

She had her eyes on him again. These lovely, amber eyes - gave him such a cold stare he felt chilly suddenly.

She was always beside him. Yet he never said a word.

"Lieutenant ..." he began. "Did I ever tell you ..."

She looked up from her work again, her expression changed when she noticed the soft tone in his voice.

"... that I love your coffee?"

She sighed and then chuckled a little. "You never did, but it wasn't necessary either."

"Hmm." he hummed absentmindedly.

"Is there something on your mind, Colonel?" her voice had a tad of concern in it.

Colonel Mustang simply shook his head and started writing again like he had been asked to. In turn his subordinate stopped working and stood up. Lieutenant Hawkeye silently walked over to the coffee machine and started to prepare a new can of coffee.

She was always with him. So was he.

They didn't need many lines.

* * *

_Notes:_

It's too sappy isn't it? D:

Thank you for reading! Just for that you are very awesome!

If you feel like becoming even more awesome and are in the mood give me a little feedback, I love that :3.

Truth be told – I'm still a bit unsure about this one and wrestled with myself if I should really post it and not just let the first chapter stand alone instead. So any opinions if I was right or wrong about that are welcomed.

I changed Fitzgerald to Gerald to make it flow better. Yup, stole from _'Pride & Prejudice'_ again. Tis' Jane Austen's still, not mine. Goodwin isn't from it, though.

monochrome greetings,  
the striped one


End file.
